Understood Forgiveness
by Lebrezie
Summary: Prequel to *Until the End of Forever* Set after last chapter in Revelations. Schuyler will not only face the challenge of being in love with two people at the same time, but the consequences as well. Broken promises, untold truths, passion and regret. O


**Lebrezie**: Hey guys!!! I am back, with another wonderful addition to my _Blue Bloods _fanfiction collection! Anyway, I hope this does not disappoint --- this particular chapter is about **O**liver_ and_** S**chuyler.

Actually it takes place directly after the last chapter in _Revelations_ and before the Epilogue --- and if you read my other story: **Until the End of Forever**, then this chapter takes place d**i**r**e**c**t**l**y** _before_ it!

I know it is really long, but bear with me!!

Oh and I am not particularly fond of the first part, so don't stop reading till at least the middle…it gets good towards the end!

This will be in _**t**__h__**i**__r__**d**_ person --- just like the books.

Anyway, thanks for reading and hope to get a review from you!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**~ U n d e r s t o o d F o r g i v e n e s s ~ **

Oliver had smiled at her while quoting Star Wars --- because to him it was one of the most romantic movies ever, and now Schuyler knew why. Joy overfilled her heart and she could not help but let a smile crawl onto her lips; it wasn't about the words, no words could express this, it was about the feeling behind them, and the look in Oliver's eyes when he said them.

He loved her, he really did.

Schuyler watched him intently as he carefully bandaged her arm. His touches seemed different now --- now that she had finally faced her feelings, and admitted to their once hidden truth.

He wasn't just any other person now; he was Oliver --- he loved her, no strings attached.

Love wasn't about sneaking around, or about passionate kisses and zealous touches --- those were only expressions of love.

Schuyler looked up into Oliver's eyes, and a smile came to her lips once more --- this was love, this was real.

His hand ran across her nearly bandaged arm, and a shiver ran down her spin. These past moments had change everything, everything was different --- they way she felt when their eyes connected, his slightly touch, their entire relationship had changed completly. She smiled at the thought, they weren't different people, but their love had grown and blossomed.

"Thank you," Schuyler whispered breathlessly when she noticed he was done. His eyes lingered on her arm, while his finger lightly stroked her skin; up her arm to just below her elbow and then back down to her hand. She shivered again.

"Your welcome," he said back, their was a slight urgency in his voice, Schuyler noticed and she waited for him to continue.

"Did you really mean it?" He asked, his voice sounded broken. This hurt Schuyler, but what else was she to expect --- she had already toyed with their relationship many times, and who was he to think this was any different.

_What if it wasn't different, what if her confession only lead to disappointment --- what if it was all a lie --- what if she ended up breaking his heart even more in the end? _

But she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind --- she didn't want to think like that, she wanted to believe that everything would work out this time. His hand was resting on hers and it felt nice; it helped comfort the pain his uncertain words brought. She forced a smile; she would make things right this time.

No more games, love was not something to play with --- "Of course I did," she replied, her words sounded so sure. She curled her fingers around his, locking their hands together, and he instantly responded by wrapping his fingers within hers.

He squeezed her hand lightly, and she looked up at him, a small tear was in the corner of his eye. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight; it was then that she realized how much pain she had caused him --- she had put him through so much --- so much pain. It was time to stop, time to return his feelings, and his love.

Slowly she lifted her hand, and placed it on his cheek; he closed his eyes as a small smile appeared on his lips.

"I have always loved you Oliver, and a part of me has always known that, but the rest of me didn't want to admit it --- until now; I am sorry I hurt you --- put you through all that pain, you don't deserve it…"

"Schuyler, stop…all that matters is now --- right now --- you me and our love," he said cutting her off. He didn't want to hear her apologizes; her confession was enough to heal all wounds she had originally created.

He inched closer to her, "I like the sound of that," she said, smiling.

"Good," was all he managed to say before their lips collided, their kiss was soft yet passionate, and their lips molded to each others perfectly; unlike before it was enjoyed by both of them --- not forced, but welcomed.

Schuyler's heart swelled in her chest, and Oliver brought his hand to rest on her cheek. After a few moments Oliver pulled away just as breathless as Schuyler felt, "I am going to call a cab," he whispered in her ear, just before giving her one small kiss on the cheek, standing up and extending his hand to her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The ride back to the hotel was silent and peaceful as they rested in each others arms. They watched silently as the death and destruction disappeared from sight but never from their hearts.

What happened tonight would always been embedded in their minds --- they would be constantly be reminded of what they had lost, and how grateful they should be for what they still had --- their lives, and their love.

**Death** _brought_ _**sadness**_, but _ironically_ it also _increased_ the amount of _**love**_ --- because those left to witness the sadness grew to appreciate all that they still had.

A small tear slid down Schuyler's cheek, and Oliver caught it before it fell onto her already ruined shirt, "What's wrong?" He asked, in a hushed tone, leaning his head down slightly to get a closer look into her eyes.

Schuyler sniffled quietly, realizing that she had shed a tear, "Nothing," she mumbled, her answer was automatic, "I know you too well..." Oliver said, "...and that is not true." It scared her how much he really knew her, their love grew deeper than just passion --- they were connected, in more ways than one.

"It is just…everyone is dead," Oliver nodded, this was true --- a lot of people were dead, but he stayed silent allowing Schuyler to continue, "…and I just keep asking, why am I alive…I don't have the right to be alive, not any more than the next person…"

Oliver tried to look at her in the eyes, a little taken back by her words, _right to be alive_? How could she even question that?

But she refused to make eye contact with him, he gave up and instead just said, "Schuyler you are alive for a reason, you still have purpose in this life, and…and for the rest of your lives," he stuttered a little towards the end of his sentence, realizing that she wasn't human…that eventually he would die, forever, and she would live on.

She only nodded muttered a small 'ok' and 'I trust you' before she buried herself in his chest.

She wasn't crying anymore, facing death was hard but for her it was not sad --- she had already faced so much in her life, her mother, her human father, Dylan, her grandmother and finally her grandfather.

Instead of feeling sadness, she felt **_devastation_**. Oliver feared that this _massacre _would push her limits and break her.

He wrapped an arm securely around her hoping that somehow it will help hold her together, and moments later she fell asleep in his arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They arrived at the hotel less than an hour later and Schuyler was still sleeping peacefully on Oliver's chest. The driver offered to carry her up to the room, but Oliver declined with a simple, "thank you, but your services are not needed."

He picked her up with grace walked through the fancy doors --- these people, they had no clue of the devastation that had just occurred, and Oliver forced himself to keep a straight face as he walked through the halls. He nodded to the clerk as well as a few other guests, and before too much time had passed Oliver stood in front of his room, with Schuyler still resting in his arms.

A click sounded through the silent hallway as he opened the door and she lazily opened her eyes.

"Oliver?" she questioned sleepily, her eyes still half closed.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling --- she was so beautiful and he was so full of love for her that he couldn't help but let one crawl onto his lips.

"Are you carrying me?" She asked, a little confused and astonished.

"Yes," he replied, chuckling, "why, is there something wrong?" He inquired.

"No…it is just…" she began, but failed to find the correct words…but Oliver knew exactly what she was about to say; he chuckled lightly and responded before she even had a chance to ask.

"I may be human but I am not weak," he said pausing to chuckle and then continued, "I might not have super strength, but that doesn't really matter because you are in fact quite light, so carrying you is easy," He concluded walking her over to the bed and placing her feet lightly on the floor next to it.

"Oh, right," she said, his words caught her off guard and they left her somewhat speechless...it always surprised her when the obvious differences between them were revealed, even though something as drastically different as a **_vampire_** and a **_human_** was hard to forget. Instead of responding --- honestly the topic of their natures showed her no interest --- she quickly changed the subject, "I am sorry…did I fall asleep?" She questioned, intentionally ignoring his last statement.

He chuckled, "yes, I take it you don't remember then?" It was more a statement, but Schuyler replied by shaking her head anyway, "no," she mumbled still slightly embarrassed.

"Darn, I should have tried something while I had the chance," Oliver said and a wide smirk grew on his lips as he did.

"Oliver!" Schuyler yelped, desperately trying to hold back a giggle, and in a pathetic attempt to do so she instantly punched him in the arm.

"Aw, I am just kidding babe," He said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, already knowing he was forgiven.

"I know you were," she agreed, shaking her head at his 'joke.'

"So…" Oliver said suggestively, but he never finished, instead he began to nuzzle Schuyler's neck with his nose.

"So…?" she repeated, with a questioning tone instead of a suggestive one.

"So…your hair smells really good," he concluded, his lips brushing against her skin as he spoke.

"Thanks…" she managed to say, the way his lips were grazing her skin made her shiver, and as if he had the power to read her mind Oliver lent his head down and began to place light, feathery kisses on her neck.

Instantly her breath caught, and hearing her reaction he chuckled into her skin.

"You know," he said, his lips brushing against her skin as he spoke, "If I were a vampire, I bet you would taste so good…" he concluded inhaling her scent as he did.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I know for a fact that you taste _very_ good," she stated, turning to face him and licking her lips as she did. Seeing this Oliver let out a quiet moan and leaned into her.

Their lips met, and as before it was harmony, the way their lips molded to each others was, in Oliver's mind, perfect.

But then Schuyler pulled away, Oliver was instantly concerned, she looked --- "Oliver, I don't feel so good," she mumbled, Oliver was shocked, "what—" but he never got to finished, because a word into his question Schuyler's feet gave out from under her and she fell.

Oliver caught her just before she hit the ground, and instantly checked her pulse. Good she was breathing, he realized with relief and let out a breath, pausing only a few seconds before he gently shook her.

"Schuyler…Schuyler…" he whispered into her ear, she moaned slightly, and her eyes fluttered slightly.

"That's it, come on baby, wake up," he continued to whisper in her ear.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she muttered, "Thank you for catching me," She smiled slightly seeing Oliver hovering over her, she was safe --- she would always be safe with him; but in her mind, despite the reality of Oliver's presence, she desperately wanted to say, _Thank you for catching me, __**Jack**_.

"You're welcome," he muttered, still seeing drowsiness in her eyes.

She didn't reply, so he spoke his concern out loud, "You're so weak…" he muttered, examining her slow breathing, and sickly body.

She stared at him with her mouth slightly agape.

Then his brows furrowed and his eyes intensified, "Don't tell me Schuyler…" he said, his voice taking on a harsher, more protective tone.

She smiled at him, guilty as charged. She slowly sat up, and leaned her back against the bed. "You never took on another human familiar did you?" He asked, but it was more of a statement, he already knew the real answer, because he knew Schuyler --- maybe a little too well.

She shook her head, her eye lids slowly falling down again. It looked liked she was experiencing a horrible headache, and her balled fists let themselves fall loose and collide with the floor.

"How could you be so stupid?" He whispered, stroking the back of his hand along her cheek.

She only shook her head in response, "You're only hurting yourself you know." He said, chuckling slightly at her stubbornness; even an order from her grandfather and she ignores it.

"I would be hurting you more if I did take another," she spoke, her voice so low and weak sounding. Oliver stood silent, taken back by her words --- it still shocked him how much she really cared. Eventually he shook his mind free of those thoughts and replied with, "your grandfather would be angry with you,"

"Just put me on the bed, all I need is a little rest and I will be fine," She requested gaining a little bit of strength back. Her eyes were open now, but they were still slightly dazed.

"You slept all the way to the hotel, is that not rest enough?" He argued, trying to convince her of how weak she really was.

She only glared at him, her eyes saying what she was too weak to actually say out loud.

Surrendering Oliver lifted her up with ease --- she really was light, and placed her on the bed.

"Better?" He asked, leaning down close to her face.

"Much," she replied, smiling and then closing her eyes.

At those words he smiled kissing her on the forehead, and then pulled away. Moments later he was in the bed, on her other side, and he gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled, enjoying the closeness between them. "Sleep well," he whispered into her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

She smiled, he was tickling her, "I don't want to sleep," she mumbled into her pillow.

"What?" Oliver asked, his eyes closed as well. Her weight shifted, and he opened his eyes only to find himself staring directly into hers.

"Never mind," she mumbled, clearly exhausted; as she spoke she buried her head into his chest and inhaled deeply.

"Schuyler?" Oliver questioned, a little shocked by her sudden action.

"I am sorry…you just smell so _good_," she mumbled into his chest.

Suddenly realization hit him, and Oliver sighed. He leaned down so that his nose was barley touching the top of her head, "You know," he whispered to her, "I might know why you are so tired." He hinted.

"Why?" she asked, clearly distracted.

After a few moments of her not understanding, he sighed again then responded with the obvious, "You're hungry."

"I ate a few hours ago…" she mumbled stilling hiding within the depths of his now wrinkled shirt.

"You know that is not what I meant," he said, and unintentionally smiling as he did so.

Feeling a sudden urge of passion, he placed both his hands on either side of her head and gently, but quickly pulled her head away from his chest.

Her eyes were opened, shocked, and he stared into them intensely.

A smirk spread itself across his lips, "here let me help you understand," he whispered, and within moments he was kissing her passionately, and she was responding with just as much enthusiasm.

She placed her hands on his chest, and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, in response he removed his hands from her head and ran then down her neck then her arms, and then finally he placed them on her hips.

Their kisses increased in force and he glided his hand down her spine causing her to shiver into his touch; in response she moved her hands over his chest and then to his shoulders --- she entangled her fingers within his hair.

He slowly pulled away from her lips and kissed a line from her mouth to her jaw then down her neck and to her ear.

"Bit me," he whispered directly into her ear, nibbling it as he did so.

She gasped, her senses overwhelming every part of her body. Her hands ran down his back and then to the bottom of his shirt, "_Do it __**now**_," he said, forcing himself to concentrate --- he was doing this for her; everything he did now was for her.

Instantly her hands shot to his neck and without thinking she brought her lips to his neck, she inhaled deeply taking in his scent. Her lips lingered on his neck, tickling them as she spoke, "Thank you," and then she sunk her teeth into him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She was still breathing heavily minuets later; her back was facing him, and Oliver was playing with a strand of her pitch black hair, moments later he moved to rest his hand on her hip, but she pulled away.

As soon as she felt revived she pulled away, and retracted her fangs; instantly Oliver looked at her, feeling more love than he ever knew possible, but instead of the grateful eyes Oliver was expecting he met pure rage.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that…" he cooed, bringing himself closer to blow in her ear. She was angry at him; he had practically forced her to do something she did not want to do --- even if it was for her own good.

"I am still mad at you," she mumbled.

"Don't be…I only did it for you," He replied, resting his head in his hand as he did so.

"You always do everything for me," she mumbled, almost annoyed.

"That is because I love you," he said, just as forgiving as ever. She has just taken his blood and he felt more connected to her than ever before; it was times like these when he felt their love could not grow any stronger.

She only grumbled, and he chuckled in response. "Come on you have to admit, I was good at it…" he said, a wide smile plaguing his lips.

"Good at what?" she asked sharply turning slightly to face him, if the stare she was giving him penetrated him at any time other than now he probably would have backed off and hid in a corner, but not now…she had just drank his blood and there was nothing more pleasurable to a human than that.

"Seducing a vampire," he concluded cockily, at this she let out a small giggle.

He smiled wider, "Did I just hear a giggle?" He questioned, poking her side as he asked.

"No…" she mumbled, a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Oh really?" he asked, his lips at her ear, "well that can easily be changed…" he purred.

And then his fingers were running all over her sides, and she was full out laughing, "Stop!" she begged, "Stop --- tickling --- me!"

"Yes, please stop," another voice sounded, full of disgust and irritation.

Both Oliver and Schuyler stopped --- Schuyler laughing and Oliver tickling --- and glanced over their shoulders.

Oliver looked shocked, and Schuyler's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here Mimmi?" Schuyler spat, irritation and hatred dripping from every word.

"I just heard a lot of noise, and wanted to make sure everything was ok, hate me for being a good citizen, gosh." Mimmi said, just as arrogant as ever.

"Hate you, yes, good citizen – not really, sorry," Schuyler spat back. Oliver inched away from Schuyler not wanting to get in the middle of a girl fight, let alone a vampire girl fight.

"I ---" but Schuyler cut Mimmi off before she even began her sentence saying, "You know what Mimmi, lets just cut the formalities and get to the point; why are you really here?"

"Fine then, cuz, if you want it that way…" Mimmi said smirking evilly at the mention of their family relation, Schuyler inwardly shivered, but she didn't let it show.

"…I came here to talk to you about Jack." Mimmi said flatly as if it was a common greeting to a complete stranger.

Schuyler's mouth fell open slightly and a pang rang through her chest and the mention of his name. "That is none of your business," Schuyler spat --- her words sounded weaker than intended, all because of his name...not his sight or his presence...his name.

At the mention of his name, just _**his**__ name_, all the pain came back --- and almost instantly she forgot all the touches and laughs she had just shared with Oliver. Her entire mind, her entire being focused on Jack --- and she couldn't stand it, she didn't want to react to him that way…not anymore.

"Oh, but I believe it is, after all --- we are getting bonded, in less than a month," she retorted her smile only growing. Those words struck Schuyler like a brick wall. _Less than a month_, she was sure it was longer --- it had to be longer…but it wasn't and she couldn't help but down cast her eyes.

"Oh…does that make you sad?" Mimmi tortured.

"No, it doesn't…I love someone else…" Schuyler replied her voice cracking as she did.

"Oh please, stop lying to yourself," Mimmi snorted, crossing her arms as she responded.

"I --- I am…I am not lying," Schuyler stuttered, fearing to look over at Oliver.

"What a good way to treat you new lover, or should I saw human familiar --- with deception ---"

"Hey!" Oliver barked, catching Mimmi's attention, "Just get to your point and get out." There was anger in his voice, Mimmi thought it was directed at her, but Mimmi didn't know Oliver like Schuyler did --- all his anger was Schuyler's fault...all his pain; she should have know --- **_promises_** are _meant_ to be _**broken**_, unfortunately _**his**_ _heart_ broke along with it.

"Fine then," Mimmi said walking over to Schuyler and cupping her chin in her hand. Schuyler forcefully ripped her head away, but Mimmi only caught it again, and forced Schuyler to look into her cold eyes.

"_Stay away_ from Jack --- he is mine, get it, not yours, **mine**."

"I wasn't planning on going back to him," Schuyler hissed once again pulling her chin from Mimmi's tight grasp, and Mimmi let her go.

A sickly smile spread across Mimmi's lips and he chuckled, "Oh so you found out…"

"Schuyler," Oliver said, unable to keep quiet any longer --- there was a sense of demand in his voice; he was beyond angry, "What is she talking about? What did you find out?"

Schuyler only stayed silent, unable to face Oliver --- she told herself, no promised herself that she wouldn't hurt Oliver anymore…but here she was going back on her promise, just like she always seemed to do.

She knew her silence _tortured_ him, but she knew her words would hurt him even more. She never wanted to hurt him...ever.

"Oh, this is good…she hasn't even told you yet!" Mimmi exclaimed, turning her attention to Oliver, she was utterly amused and it showed.

"No…she hasn't mentioned anything," Oliver spat, Schuyler's heart dropped at his tone…would he forgive her this time? Silently deep within the cracks of her heart she hoped he wouldn't, because just like he said all she brought him was pain and suffering; she wanted him to get away --- far away, so she couldn't hurt him anymore.

"Oh then, well I wont take all the fun away from you Schuyler, what kind of cousin would I be it I did such a horrid thing to you?" Mimmi snickered, failing at her attempt to hold in a laugh.

She then took a step closer to Schuyler and grabbed her by the collar, "Just remember, even if he wants to be with you…he can't, because you know what will happen to him, don't you?" She questioned, taunting her.

The sickly smile on Mimmi's lips grew even darker, "Go ask your mother…" and at those words Schuyler snapped.

Schuyler lunged, teeth bared, at Mimmi's throat, and before Mimmi could even flinch Schuyler had her pinned to the floor. "Don't talk about my mother like that," Schuyler spat through clentched teeth, her anger was owerflowing --- she seemed like a true vampire as she struggled to control her words.

"Oh, testy," Mimmi teased, Schuyler jumped towards her throat and Mimmi flinched. For that single instant Mimmi was honestly scared for her life. Schuyler was powerful, Mimmi had never questioned that --- but never powerful enough to actually hurt her, no Mimmi never questioned that, until now.

But Schuyler didn't rip at her throat like Mimmi expected, instead she began to cry. And Mimmi smiled. She pushed Schuyler off of her and flung her against the opposite wall.

"Remember what I said," Mimmi warned, already standing and at the door.

"You wouldn't want to kill him --- no, you love him too much for that, and don't try to argue because I know I am right," and with those final words Mimmi was gone; the door lightly shut behind her.

Oliver looked to the wall opposite the door, the same wall that the head of bed was resting against.

Still absorbing what he just witnessed he stood their silent, unable to pull himself out of his thoughts.

Schuyler had lied to him again --- just like she always did, she always took advantage of him --- how could he not see this, of course she was still in love with Jack --- and a weight crushed Oliver's heart when he realized that she will always be in love with Jack.

And then her sobs brought him back --- she was crying and even if he didn't want it to, her tears hurt him --- to the point where it caused him _physical pain_. Reluctantly Oliver turned his head too face the bed…just on the other side he saw Schuyler bowed into herself crying.

Despite his own willpower he walked over to her and stood above her, watching…as she cried her eyes dry, and heaved heavy breaths to the point of hiccups.

He only shook his head, pain in his eyes. Why could they not just love each other, no complications, no situations. He so despertly wanted that --- to just love her, no questions asked, no strings attached, but that was impossible --- just like their love, impossible.

Eventually her sobs stopped, but only because her tears had run dry; unable to witness her pain any longer Oliver leant down and sat beside her, placing an arm around her shoulder as he did so.

She didn't react to him at first --- she was too caught up in her own thoughts, thoughs of _Jack_, to even notice him, but eventually she laid her head on his shoulder.

Hesitantly he brought his hand up to her head and began to lightly stroke her hair; it was a comforting gesture that now came atural to him.

"I don't want to love him…" she managed to choke out. Those words flared Oliver's temper --- after all of this, she still expected him to comfort her, and even though he didn't want to admit it out loud, deep down in the cracks of his heart he knew that he always would. Somehow he managed to keep calm, and spoke with only slight bitterness, "But you still love him all the same…"

"Yes," she whispered not wanting to tell another lie, she wanted peace between them, and the truth was a good place to start. Oliver flinched at these words, but other than that he did not show any other outward reaction to her answer. Instead of answering he untangled his hand from Schuyler's hair and stood up. Schuyler looked up only to find his retreating figure; he was finally leaving and for a moment she wished he did, she wished he would get as far away from her as possible, but then the thought of loosing him wrenched her heart in painful ways, so she spoke the first words that came to mind in an desperate attempt to hold him to her, "but not like that…" Oliver paused at her words with his back still turned to her.

"I can't describe what I feel for him…but it is different than before, before it was passionate, but now…I just feel this obligation…like Jack feels for Mimmi…" she said distantly, and if there was a whole other world behind her eyes. Half her words were lies, but only she knew that.

Oliver took a deep breath and turned slowly to face her, "Please…" be begged, taking another breath before he continued, his eyes were closed she noticed --- the sight of her probably sickened him, "Please don't tell me you think you are bonded to the guy…" Oliver pleaded, "Because," he said his eyes shooting open --- anger flowed out of them, "that would be utterly preposterous," he managed to say with an even but spiteful voice.

"Yes, I mean, no…I don't know, please stop questioning me," she begged.

"Stop questioning?" His voice was louder now, she had offended him, "you break my heart --- more than once, and you expect me to just accept it, and stay quiet without even the privilege to ask why?"

"Oliver I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Too late," he snarled.

"I am sorry."

"I am sick of your apologies Schuyler, I don't want to forgive them, but I can't help it, you know why? Do you know I keep coming back Schuyler?" He questioned, no interrogated, his voice was louder --- he was growing more frustrated than before. She was pushing him over the edge, his heart was slowly breaking and she was the cause of it.

She slowly shook her head at her mistake…it was only one of the many she had made concerning him.

Impatient, he answered for her, "Because Schuyler," he spat her name, he was bitter and broken, she had done this to him, how could she hurt the one she loved, "I am your human familiar, you made me your little puppy…I am not your lover, why should I even try to fool myself, you only use me!"

"That's not true," Schuyler said, her voice cracking.

"Then tell me! Tell me you don't love Jack!"

"I can't!" she screamed, because she did love Jack --- she loved everything about him, but she also loved Oliver.

"I know I messed up ok," she said, her breath a little more controlled, "but I cant help it…don't you think I am already torn apart enough…"

Oliver began to speak, but she silenced him, "Do you know what it feels like to be in love with two people at the same time? Do you Oliver!?"

He only stood their silent, either too angry or too ashamed to speak.

"I love you…" she begged, "and I am sorry I do…because I only brought us both more pain than indented…do you think I want to hurt you? Is that it?" She asked, her voice still raised.

"No," he answered after a few moments of silence, "you would never do that…intentionally, but unintentional pain is still pain Schuyler, you of all people should know that!"

"Can we just stop yelling? It is not like it matters anyway," she added, mumbling, before he could continue.

"What!? Schuyler, I can't just keep forgiving you like this…we can't just keep hiding things like this…" but she cut him off, "I choose you," she whispered, her arms were clasped around her shoulders in a desperate attempt to hold herself together.

"What?" Oliver asked, confused and shocked…he was nearly speechless.

"I said I choose you," She repeated, but she never said why and he never asked.

She loved Jack too much; she could never bring her mothers fate upon him. Her love was sacrificial, and it hurt; but her sacrifice was better than his.

She would rather live in constant pain…forever, than have him cease to exist, completely.

"I have to let him go," She whispered to herself, "I am going to tell him…" Schuyler said, standing up and moving towards the door, "...and then we can be together," but Oliver stopped her before she even touched the door knob.

"Wait!" He called, his tone more desperate than angry; she turned to face him and let out a long sigh, his expression was still pained --- and she was beginning to think he would **_never_** fully **heal**, but their was a flicker of hope in his eyes and this small bit of hope, _happiness_, brought a small smile to her lips.

"Just stay with me a little longer," he pleaded, his head bowed in shame, as if his request was too much to ask. Schuyler smiled, accepting her fate and how life, with all its twists and turns, had led Oliver to her and them together.

There was nothing she could change about fate; acceptance was better than resistance. Love was better than pain, yet pain caused love. Schuyler loved Oliver, more than a friend yet less than a soul mate. She had come to the conclusion that he couldn't be her **_soul mate_** --- she would live longer than him --- lifetimes longer, it was inevitable, but **_she was his_** --- for this single life, the only life for Oliver she was the only one for him; _**his** soul mate_, and that was enough to make her smile.

"Please, just wait a week…spend this week with me," He requested, love in his eyes. Somehow she had convinced herself she wasn't fooling him this time.

"Sure," Schuyler said, cracking a smile; Oliver smiled back, and then there was silence.

Schuyler wanted to be with Oliver, and act as if Jack had never entered her life --- she wanted things to be simple again, just **him** _and_ **her** --- even if it was only for this week.

She wanted this week to be peaceful, happy --- pure bliss, because in a week they would travel back to New York, _back to reality_, and Schuyler would have to face one of the hardest challenges in her life --- _**destroying**_ the **love** that kept her _soul __**alive**_.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Lebrezie**:

Ok guys, what do you think?

Tell me in a review!!!

And thanks for reading it all the way through, I know it was long, and I promise I didn't intend for it to be this long…but you know how writing goes.

Anyway, thanks so much for reading!!!

Remember **reviews = love**!

And hey if I get enough, I will write more!!!

Thanks again so much!


End file.
